This application relates to a theft-resistant device for a fluorescent lamp, and in particular for a u-type fluorescent tube.
A U-type fluorescent tube which is mounted to a mounting body by two pairs of male electrical prongs inserted in female receptacles at only one end of the U-tube is much easier to remove from its connection to its mounting body that is a common fluorescent tube mounted at the ends. The U-tube has only to be quickly and easily removed from the mounting by holding the free end of the U-tube and pulling the tube by pulling the entire tube laterally from its connection. This aspect of the U-tube invites an undesirable result, namely, unauthorized removal of U-tubes. To this problem is added the tendency is to use U-tubes in environments that often are for decorative or partly decorative purposes where the public may go in the course of the general location of the U-tubes.